Junk
by Lady of Reylo
Summary: When Kylo Ren asks Rey to join him in starting a New Order, she asks him to leave with her instead. She wishes to bring him to the Light. He wishes to become Supreme Leader with Rey at his side. Neither will budge. When Hux attempts to arrest the pair for killing Snoke, they agree to work together to re-create their severed Force-bond, which was lost at Snoke's death.


…_.In which Kylo Ren requests a New Order woman and gets his wish. Much to his dismay…._

"Join me," Kylo Ren held out a black-gloved hand. "Join me and we will create a new order."

Rey's tears ran freely down her face. She had been so sure.

They were standing in the wreckage of Snoke's throne room. Fires crackled and burned all around them.

"Don't do this," she whispered, shaking her head.

Kylo Ren's outstretched arm shook. "No, no," he ground out between clenched teeth. "You are still thinking about the old way. Let the past go. We will create in a new order together." He growled at her, willing her to take his hand.

Rey did not move. She wanted him to return to the light, not take up the throne. She did not wish to join him. She could not help this dark creature Snoke had created continue to rule without mercy.

She could almost hear Luke's voice. "What did you expect, Rey? You flew to his side. You offered yourself for his redemption." She had not realized that Kylo Ren would consider her participation part of the deal.

Kylo dropped his hand suddenly. "I am yelling at you," he said, wearily. "I…I am…, I am yelling. I am always yelling." He rubbed his brow. "Never mind," he mumbled. "I just thought we could do something important."

"What?" Rey asked. "What is it you want to do? Be like Snoke? A monster in a mask?"

"I am Supreme Leader now," he stated arrogantly. He took a step toward Rey. She backed up. "I have a different idea. Join me. We can do this together. Be together."

Rey shook her head. "No, I am not part of this…whatever it is."

"But you are, Rey. You could belong. You could be in a family. We could rule together and have little Sith's…" He paused at the look on Rey's face. "Or little Jedi's, I guess. If that's what you want."

Rey was incredulous. She scraped at her tears with the heel of her hand. "Children? With you?"

Kylo gazed at her. "You came here to turn me to the Light Side of the Force."

Rey said, "Not…like that."

He waved her objections away. "You came to find me. We talked in the elevator."

"I talked. You stared at me. I was in handcuffs," Rey stated.

"But still." He paused and examined his glove. "You like me." He looked up. "You grabbed my junk after I killed Snoke. When we were fighting."

Rey stood straighter. "Junk?" she asked. She gaped at him.

He raised his brows. Then she understood his meaning. "I did not," she gasped.

"Yes, you did. Remember, you were on my back. Hand on my thigh."

"It was your thigh! It was momentary! I launched," she spluttered. "I was trying to help you!"

"You missed."

"No," she said. "I am quite sure…"

"That you grabbed my junk."

Rey set her teeth and closed her eyes. This was a new tactic. She searched his thoughts, but he had closed them off. She pushed harder and met with a wall. The bond would not open.

Kylo's lips curved slightly. "We could try it again."

Rey stepped back. "What is wrong with you?" she asked through clenched teeth.

"Nothing," he said, shrugging. "You found me, and I think we could be partners. You want what I want."

"No," she said. "I really don't."

Kylo said, "You're into that Jedi business, aren't you? The Jedi are gone, almost dead. No one wants to be locked into that way of living. Give it up. It's old and useless."

Offended, Rey raised a hand. "I believe that there is good in the world and the Force is within us all, for good or evil."

Kylo was shaking his head. "My uncle got to you, didn't he? He's good at being a Master Jedi." He sighed. "I thought we had something, you and I. But maybe you are just a little girl clinging to a dream."

She ignored his jibe. "You need to return to the Light, Ben. To your family."

Kylo stared her down. His voice was soft, deadly. "In about five minutes, Hux is going to bang his way in here looking for me. He thinks he is going to challenge me for Supreme Leader. The last thing we need is the Light Side. The rebel forces will be no match for Hux. Join me. Help me win."

"No," said Rey, shaking her head.

"You want Hux? As Supreme Leader?"

"I want you to come with me," she said.

He looked away. "Now, why would I do that?"

Rey paused. It was a very good question. She was not prepared to join Kylo Ren in his quest for power. He was not prepared to return to the Light Side of the Force. Why would he go home with her, if she refused to join him?

"Luke regrets his actions," she blurted out.

He almost interrupted her. "Good for him."

"Maybe he wants to apologize."

Kylo stared at her. "I doubt it."

"So, you plan to …"

This time he did interrupt her. "I plan to do something different, Rey. We are going to throw out the past. The Jedi, the Republic, all of it."

"The Sith?" she asked. "Snoke's vision? You reclaiming your grandfather's legacy?"

"Perhaps," he said.

He was lying. Rey felt it in a crack through Kylo's thoughts. He still wanted to pursue Darth Vader's legacy.

"What exactly did your grandfather do?" she asked.

"He was a worthy opponent. He had vision."

Rey stared at him. "No, he didn't. Ben, he was Palpatine's apprentice. He did nothing on his own. All he did was follow the Emperor's orders. Basically, he was a pawn who killed innocent people to no real purpose."

Kylo glared at her. "He was instrumental in creating the Death Star."

"So what? What did that do?"

"It was the ultimate weapon," he said. "Worlds bowed down before the Emperor, and the Republic could do nothing."

Rey shook her head. "That's not enough. A destructive weapon to make people fear you… Who cares? That won't make you a good Supreme Leader."

Kylo's face screwed up in anger. "I will be the Leader of the Galaxy," he roared. "That will be enough."

"To what end?" she shouted back. "I ask you again, will you simply be a monster in a mask? What good will that do?"

"It's not supposed to be good," he shouted. "It's supposed to be powerful. They will fear me. They will listen."

"Who?" Rey asked. "Who will listen to you? The rebels? Luke? Your parents? Snoke? Me?"

He lit his light saber in anger and swished it dangerously. "I do not have to answer those questions."

Rey stood her ground. "Fine. Put that down before you…"

He roared again and began slashing. The dying flames leaped higher as his saber made contact with burning rubble.

Rey put her hands on her hips and refused to move an inch.

"You are tiresome," she shouted. She Force-pushed him into a wall. In his fury, Kylo was caught unaware. He crashed, bounced, and came at her.

In a second, she fired up the other saber. Kylo Ren's grandfather's saber. She took a fighting stance and yelled at him. "You are the one still in the past. Do something different! Let it go, Ben. Snoke is dead. But you are not."

He panted, swishing his saber again. It cut the air with a deadly sound.

"Your grandfather turned back to the Light, Ben. Out of love for his children."

Kylo shouted, "Who would I do it for? I would kill Luke and not think twice. He tried to kill me."

"He was wrong. He made a mistake. Don't do it for Luke."

"Who, then?"

Rey realized what Kylo was asking her. She turned off the light saber and paused. He stared at her. "Turn it off, Ben. Please." She pointed to his saber. He hesitated but eventually did as she asked.

"Do it for you," she said, softly. "Don't turn back to the light for me or Luke or anybody.

He looked down at the weapon in his hand and back up at Rey. "Do it for you," she repeated.

"Why do I have to turn at all?" he asked. "You think the Dark Side is always destructive."

"Your path is destructive," Rey said. "Snoke was destroying you, but he is gone. You are free."

"I do not want to turn back, Rey," he said.

They stared at each other, breathing hard, completely at an impasse. The fires popped and crackled around them. She knew she would have to leave soon.

…_.In which Rey requests Kylo Ren's thoughts and finds a Force-bond. Much to her dismay…._

The door burst open and Hux stomped into the room, surrounded by storm troopers with blasters drawn.

"Ah, Ren, there you are. I heard you delivered the death blow to our Supreme Leader." He flicked an imaginary speck of lint off his uniform and gazed around the wrecked room. "I imagine you consider yourself…worthy…to take his place."

Kylo shook himself free of Rey's spell. He palmed his light saber. "You would be correct. I am taking his place."

Hux flicked his eyes toward Rey. "And the girl?"

Kylo gazed at Rey. "I don't know."

Rey made no move but subtle shifts in energy showed her alert state.

"You two will surrender," Hux stated, "for punishment for the death of the Supreme Leader. It will be my first act. Public execution, I would think."

"I'm not with him," Rey said, pointing at Kylo.

"Thanks for the support," he said.

Rey gave him an annoyed look.

"And there is it," Kylo said to Rey. "Hux as Supreme Leader. Well, then, what will it be?"

"What will what be?" Rey asked, hands on hips.

"Will you join me?"

"Excuse me," Hux said. "You will now…"

"My choices are to join you and face public execution or, what, exactly?" Rey asked, ignoring Hux.

Kylo shrugged. "Not join me and face public execution."

Hux cleared his throat. "By the order of the…"

"Not now." Kylo lifted his hand and Hux froze.

Rey shifted her eyes to Hux who had his mouth open. The storm troopers were strangely still, too.

"What did you do to them?" she asked.

"They're fine. I'm just trying to find out if you want to be my Supreme Partner and… maybe grab me again. I think you would enjoy it."

"Stop taunting me and let them go," she said.

"No," he said.

Her mouth went dry when he took a step toward her and pulled off his glove. She did not step back but eyed him and his bare hand.

Kylo kept his eyes on her and he reached out again. Rey searched for the bond frantically. It was closed. He was still standing within reach, hand extended.

"I am not joining you," she said.

"Fine," he said, dropping his hand and taking a step toward her.

Rey swallowed. "You want to unfreeze Hux?"

"Not really. I want to take your hand." He took another step.

Rey had to look up to see Kylo's somber face. "You can't turn me to the Dark Side."

"No?" he said slowly, reaching out again.

She held up a finger to point at him. "I am not allowing you to kill people or … or …"

"We can work out details. All I want is to touch you, Rey." He was much closer.

"I will fight you again."

"I don't doubt it. You won last time."

She dropped her hand and looked into his eyes as she had done when they were bonded.

Bonded.

There was no bond. Again, she pushed him with her senses. She felt a small crack in his wall.

Kylo moved closer. "Do you want the bond?"

"I don't know," she said.

"You are trying to read my thoughts."

"Like you tried to read mine," she replied.

He shook his head. "No, I will not allow it," he said. "You have to trust me. Stop pushing." The crack closed.

"How can I trust you? I came here in good faith and you arrested me, dragged me to Snoke, who tortured me. You killed Han. You tried to kill me." She waved her arms. "Now you want me to join you."

Kylo's lips curled. "You know nothing about this situation."

"Then I can't help you," she stated. "I have to go." She turned to walk away.

"Trust me."

Rey turned back to face him. "Why? Why should I?" She paused. "In fact, you need to trust me. I came here to talk to you."

Kylo Ren took another step. He stood directly in front of Rey, like a bridegroom on his wedding day. He held out his hand once more. "Remember when we touched hands through the bond?"

Rey nodded.

"We trusted each other then. Let's try again. Please."

Rey hesitated, but she could not stop herself. She slowly slipped her hand into his. The bond resonated between them. It was a merging, a hint of other, sweeter connections. Her fingers entwined with his almost on their own.

He could not help himself either. He had to see what it was about this woman that drew him. He had to see if she was right about Snoke, his grandfather, and him.

Almost against his will, he took a deep breath, preparing himself. He closed his eyes.

Kylo Ren let Rey in.

She saw his thoughts, his hopes, dreams, and fears. He wanted to matter. He needed to excel. He wanted to extract justice from those who wronged him. He judged everyone against an impossible standard and ruthlessly cut down those who could not meet it. Most of all, he judged himself. So harshly.

Rey hurt for the boy so lost in the darkness and the man he had become. She allowed him to see her own struggles and her need to find wholeness. She reeled from the impact of his and her emotions flowing together. She was no one and he was judged unworthy. She cried out.

She felt him filling her with a warm, dark presence, solid within her, prepared to defend her. To do battle. To risk everything. And to win.

Rey opened her eyes.

Kylo lifted her smaller hand and brought it to his lips.

"You are someone to me," he said, softly. "You are everything. You are my light."

Rey gazed at Kylo. "I don't want the darkness, Ben. I just wanted to see what it was like. I fell into the dark and found nothing but myself."

"No, you found me."

Rey didn't resist when Kylo pulled her closer and bent his head to catch her lips. His mouth was so soft against hers. His tongue warm and wet. She sighed and twined her arms around his neck to kiss him hungrily. He lifted her as easily as he had done before. She felt the deepest dark within him and she couldn't muster the energy to fight it.

He carried her down unfamiliar hallways, his long strides eating up the distance. The entire ship was quiet. Rey felt the hum of Kylo's determined purpose.

"Ben," she said as he carried her through a doorway. The suite was sparsely furnished with two main rooms. One was large, carpeted in gray and blue. It contained a mat and weapons, a desk, chair, and monitor. The other room had a bed with plain white sheets and dark blankets. There he deposited Rey. "Ben," she repeated. "I don't know."

He pushed into her mind again to show her his vision of them entwined. She gasped. She felt his entrance into her body and the pleasure it brought.

"I want to bond completely," he said, tugging at his clothes. "Bond with me." He stopped and waited for Rey to decide. She hesitated.

"I am yours," he whispered. "As I am, Rey. Just as I am. Please."

She saw the truth in his eyes and in his thoughts. She opened herself. "Yes," she whispered as he captured her lips.

They pulled clothes off to press themselves skin-to-skin. They ran their hands over muscles and curves, soft and scarred skin, warm places that neither had touched before.

His hot, soft mouth found every sensitive spot. He followed her desires as she thought them and added some of his own that she had not considered. His tongue found space between her legs and she came apart, shivering, body rising off the bed. Afterwards, she pulled his face close to hers to gaze into his eyes.

"I am yours," he said again. "Join with me."

Rey nodded. She felt him seek her mind at the same time he sought connection with her body.

He pushed into both places. He radiated the pleasure he felt and she sent it back to him. Her legs wrapped around his hips as he joined them again and again.

She whispered, "Kiss me."

He obliged and she slipped her tongue deep into his mouth.

The bond between them burst open as they moved together, fully joined. Fully connected. Fully shining light and warm, soft darkness. It was a night sky with stars and moons. It was a shining sun with cool shadows and dark caves.

When it was over, their bodies disconnected, but the bond stayed firm. They breathed together in the quiet.

…_.In which Hux asks "who is Ben" and receives no answer. Much to his dismay…._

After a time, Rey turned to observe a peaceful, relaxed Kylo. "Hux," Rey said.

Kylo rolled his eyes. "What about him?"

"You can't leave him like he is. His mouth is hanging open."

"I think it's a good look on him." He kissed her again. "He's a nuisance and he wants to arrest us. Let him be. I have other plans at the moment." He reached for her again.

"No, you don't," she said, smacking at his big paws. "You have to let him go."

He looked at her. She glowered at him and pounded her fist on his shoulder.

"For kriff's sake," he muttered. "Is this how it's going to be?"

"How what's going to be?" Rey asked as she gave Kylo a Force-push out of the bed.

"Hey," he said, rubbing his shoulder. "We are kissing. I was planning to…"

"Let Hux go and deal with this situation, Oh Great Supreme Leader."

"You say that like it's a bad thing. I like being Supreme Leader," he grumped, rolling out of bed to put his clothes back on.

"Yeah, well, we're going to talk about re-instituting the Republic in a minute," she stated. "There is no need for a Supreme Leader, whatever that is."

He started to protest, but Rey cut him off. "Let Hux go."

Kylo started to walk out of his quarters. "Uh, just Hux, though. Not everyone."

"Fix it, Ben." Rey stood and followed him out.

Hux woke up and started to speak again but was clearly confused about what he had been saying. "Surrender?" He looked around at the motionless storm troopers. "Ren," he stated, sneering.

"Ben," he corrected, "I'm using that name now. Listen, plans have changed, Hux. You can arrest us later."

Hux pulled his sidearm out and shot without warning. Ben sidestepped the beam. He pulled out his lightsaber and fired it up. He pointed it at Hux.

"Stop that," Ben said. "I told you. Plans have changed."

"I am Supreme Leader," Hux stated.

"Well, you're not, but here is my…" Rey poked Ben in the ribs, "our deal. You can join me…us…in ruling the galaxy." He stopped for a moment. "Or, uh, not. Hey, you can rule your own galaxy if you want to. I don't really care."

Hux looked confused. "I can … what now?"

Ben sighed and shut down the saber. He put it in on his belt. He spoke slowly, as if to an idiot, "Join me as I take up the mantle of Supreme Leader. Or fight me and lose. Or find your own galaxy to rule." He reached for Rey's hand and turned away, clearly interested in ending the conversation. "You don't have to decide now. Take your time," he tossed over his shoulder.

Rey took his hand but pulled him around to face Hux. "That's not enough, Ben Solo. Talk to him."

Hux stared at Ben. "Who is Ben?"

Ben exchanged glances with Rey. "Do I have to explain myself to this guy?"

"Were you not going to hunt down Luke Skywalker and kill him?" Hux asked.

Rey stepped forward. "No, that's off the table."

Hux looked Rey up and down. "Pardon me?"

Ben answered, "I don't know what I am doing with Luke. As Supreme Leader, I…"

"Nothing," Rey interrupted. "You are doing nothing to Luke. You are not interested in hurting Luke."

Ben said, "That voice thing doesn't work on me, Rey."

She shrugged. It was worth a try.

He ignored her. "Anyway, that's the deal. Me, I'm planning to rule the galaxy and make little Sith's with my queen here." He caught sight of Rey's face. "Or Jedi's."

"Or nothing," Rey muttered.

Hux said, "All right." His voice was rather faint. He took a step backward and almost knocked a frozen storm trooper down.

"Before I forget, Hux," Ben said, "Do you want to come to our wedding?"

Rey said, "What?"

Ben gave Rey a dark and wicked smile. "You grabbed my junk. Now you have to make an honest man out of me."

…_.In which we have our Solo become Duo…._

Ben Solo carried his bride over the threshold of their new ship, named "My Junk." Rey did not approve of the name, but Ben seemed to find it amusing so she let it be. She had finally agreed to marry Ben after he put his life back in order.

He had returned to himself more and more following Snoke's death. Luke said Ben would fight darker instincts all his life, but Rey responded that everyone had to fight their dark side. It would be easier without the poison Snoke poured into Ben's head.

Ben indeed had no desire to hurt Luke or Leia when he returned to his family. His only concern had been his mother's sadness (and his own) about his role in Han's death. When they spoke, Leia reassured him that Han had cheated death many times over. "Many people wished to kill Han Solo," she had said, holding her son's hand. "You were the only one who managed to finally do it. I almost think he would have liked that."

"It's better than being eaten by Jabba the Hut," Ben noted.

"Don't I know it," Leia responded.

They had mourned together for a while and then let the past go.

Aboard the honeymoon ship, Rey leapt out of her husband's arms. She sat in the pilot's chair to fire it up.

"I'm flying," Ben said, coming up behind her. He put his hands on the back of her chair.

"Nope," Rey said, flipping switches.

"Hey, I gave you a Republic," he said.

"Hux is going to mess it up while we are away," she said. "He and your mother don't get along that well."

"Ha, she gets along with very few people. Don't worry about old Hux. Or Queen Leia Organa. Let me fly."

Rey waved him off. She piloted the ship out into space before she finally jumped up from the chair.

Ben sat down, flipping switches and checking readings. He turned on the autopilot. "Done," he said.

Rey smiled at him and took his hand.

They found their cabin and the bed therein. "Let's make little Sith's," Ben said softly. "Jedi's," said Rey.

Or maybe a bit of both.


End file.
